sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze the Cat
' Blaze the Cat' (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined.3 She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite of the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends Role in the series Personality Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings.15 She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. Despite being honored of her royalty though, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title.16 While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh, and prone to making bad decisions. She is very serious and devoted to her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way, which was motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force.17 Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it,11 which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving her with an inner turmoil. Not only that, she also lacks in social skills and has a hard time opening up and talking to people. She was also initially wary and curt towards strangers and frequently rejected offers to help, even becoming defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berated Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. At the time of Sonic Generations, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in a party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her seem somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia18 and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Females